1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eye-movement authentication systems and methods and, more particularly, to an eye-movement authentication system and method using face authentication or hand authentication and displaying dynamic graphics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
User authentication entails verifying a user's identity by taking specific measures. The commonest conventional technique of user authentication is password authentication. Password authentication involves setting a password which contains numbers or graphics. The password is dedicated to a user or object and intended for use by the user. The password is suggestive of the user's authority or the authority of an object or data.
Password authentication works solely by passwords and thus depends thereon. Hence, password authentication has a drawback: passwords are susceptible to theft, and in consequence unauthorized use of passwords renders user authentication useless. Common ways passwords are stolen include recovery of fingerprints from keyboards and keylogging.
In attempt to solve the aforesaid problem, the prior art proposes tracking a user's eye movements while the user is entering a password. The aforesaid conventional technique requires apparatuses for tracking and measuring the positions of a user's eyeballs and capturing information pertaining to the user's eye movements, respectively, and enables the user to enter a password by watching at related positions on the screen, thereby preventing password theft. However, watching at related positions on the screen with a view to entering a password lays open to the chance that a user's eye-movement path will be recorded by a keylogging device, and in consequence the password displayed on the screen can be inferred by an eye-movement mode. In view of this, persons skilled in the art are confronted with the need to prevent passwords from being divulged as a result of keylogging carried out with a keylogging device.